After Eldrant
by yummpie
Summary: Luke has returned, and everyone is happy. But then a girl mysterious girl shows up, and Luke starts having terrible nightmares. Will the group of heroes ever find peace? (LukeXTear and GuyXOC ;D)
1. Prologue: In Tataroo

**Author's Note  
****  
Hi guys! I've started what I hope to be a continued series ****with this prologue here. If you like what you see, lemmie know with some reviews! I'm going to try and update daily, since it's winter break, but I make no promises. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't ever do that to me again." Tear sobbed into Luke's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. Luke smiled and a tear rushed down his cheek silently.

"I promised I'd be back." He whispered into her ear. Luke looked up to see Guy smiling at him, lips stretching across his face.

"Good to see you." He said. Luke let go of Tear, and the two hugged, slapping each other on the back and laughing as two good friends would. "What the hell took so long!" Guy managed. Luke just smiled and turned to greet Anise.

"You know how hard it is to run the entire order all by myself and I'm only 15?" She said with mock annoyance and hugged Luke around the waist. He patted her on the back slightly. "You need a haircut." Anise teased and tugged on his hair lightly. Luke smiled

"Well, it's been two years." He chuckled. He looked up from Anise and saw Natalia staring at him. The smile was wiped off his face when he saw her crying.

"Natalia…." He said and walked over to her. He wanted to comfort her, but she didn't move. Until all of a sudden she leapt into his arms and cried out.

"It's really you." was all she said and just held onto Luke like he was going to disappear if she let go.

The five talk for several minutes, crying, laughing and hugging, until someone cleared their throat. "I was serious about the valley being dangerous at night." Jade called over to them. Guy shot a mock glare at him.

"You know you're happy to see him too." Guy said, but everyone knew Jade was right, they all started walking back towards the exit of the valley. Luke asked them all what had happened in the last two years when he was gone.

"Well, Anise reformed the order like she said she was going to." Guy explained. "Jade has finally taken the promotion to General in the Malkuth forces, Natalia opened another clinic and started a fund to help the remaining replicas hanging about, and I've been traveling between Sheridan to Belkend to Baticul, partly on behalf of Emperor Peony, partly to learn more about fontech." A wide smile spread across his face with the word fontech. "Occasionally Tear and I will travel together but I'm not sure what she's been doing besides that…" He glanced over at Tear, who was smiling up at Luke. Guy couldn't help but notice she was holding Luke's hand.

"I've been helping Anise reform the order with grandfather, and that's pretty much it." She said.

"Wow. You guys sure have been busy." Luke said awestruck.

"And you? How did you get back alive?" Jade inquired. Luke frowned and looked up at the sky.

"I'm… really not sure. I think Lorelei healed me. I'm pretty sure he fixed the problem with my body falling apart, or else I'd be dead by now." Luke glanced down at his hand that Tear was holding, The same hand he had seen right through that day on the tower of Rem.

Suddenly there was a huge crash from behind them, the direction of Hod. They all whirled around, drawing their weapons, and looking around wildly trying to locate the source of the sound. They all instantly went into the formation they always used when fighting.

"Just like old times huh?" Anise smiled. Another crash came and they looked around again, but this time it sounded closer.

Off the face of the cliff, a girl jumped off the hill and did a roll onto the ground, landing in the grass. She stood up and readied her sword, looking back up at the cliff.

"Hey wait a second… Isn't that?" Guy squinted looking closer at the girl.

"You're right. That's an Sigmund style fighting stance…" Jade said.

A roar echoed through the valley, and A giant rhinossus came running at the girl from ontop of the cliff. It jumped of the cliff and she rolled out of the way. Gracefully she ran around the side of the monster and slashed at its stomach. The beast roared and slammed it's foot into the girl. It was too quick for her and she got thrown into the cliff wall. She moaned in pain when she stood up and came running back. She again ran around its side and continued slashing. Finally the creature drew it's last breath, and exploded into a purple cloud of dust. The girl sheathed her sword and wiped the blood from her mouth. Only when she turned around did she notice the group of people standing watching her.

"Oh.. Hi.." She said, and collapsed to the ground.


	2. Cassia

**Author's Note:****  
** **Hey guys! I'm always happy to hear your feedback and so far you've been great! I'm glad you like it so far. In this chapter we have some Luke X Tear (who doesn't love that :D) and we learn some more about the mysterious girl who is now slightly more mysterious. YAY! And then there's some rude humor. I'm going skiing on wednesday, so there won't be an update then, but here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

The group ran towards the girl. "What the hell was that thing?!" Luke said staring at the spot where the Rhinossus had been standing.

"It must have been a mutation of a regular Rhinossus." Tear said with a frown. "This could present problem."

Guy kneeled down to look at the girl. She was wearing a black vest that looked worn out. She had a red tank top underneath, and a red bandanna wrapped around her neck. She also wore black pants and dark brown boots, but none of this was what Guy was looking at. She had a tattoo on her arm that looked strangely familiar. It was a dragon with a burst of flame coming out of its mouth, and two swords crossed over each other in the background.

"We should take her with us." Jade was looking over Guy's shoulder. "She'll get killed if we leave her here." Guy nodded and scooped her into his arms. Her dark brown hair flowed dangled in a tangled mess behind her head. She look almost like a younger version of Tear. If not for the blood and gore, she would have been very pretty.

Luke was still looking at the pile of purple dust that was the monster. "Common Luke, don't worry about it right now." Tear said as she came up behind him and rubbed his arm gently. Luke turned to look at her and all his worries melted away. Tear meant everything to him. She was part of the reason he wanted to live so badly. If not for everyone else being there, he would have leant down and kissed her right there. But he held back and nodded.

A howl rang through the valley. "Okay now we really do have to leave." Jade insisted.

"Okay. Let's take this poor girl back to Grand Chokmah. Guy I trust you don't mind if we spend the evening in your manor?" Natalia turned to Guy. He wasn't paying attention though, he was preoccupied with the tattoo on the girls arm. Anise nudged him and he snapped out of his daze.

"What? Oh yeah, sure I don't mind." He said and went back to looking at the tattoo. Natalia huffed.

"Men." She grumbled, and stalked off.

* * *

"Luke?" Tear said quietly, poking her nose through the door to the room Luke was sleeping in. She heard him roll over and grunt in annoyance, so she went inside and closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Luke said sitting up, concern layered thick on his voice. He was about to get out of bed and walk to her, but she stopped him by sticking a hand out.

"It's fine. I was just wondering if maybe…" Tear was thankful for the darkness, or he would have seen her blushing wildly. Luke didn't need to see her though, he knew what she was going to ask. He stuck his arm out, raising the covers slightly.

"Come here." He teased and she walked over quietly. She laid down next to him, and he wrapped his arm over her. The bed was warm from Luke's heat, and Tear felt safe with him there.

"Tear… I never told you before, and I really hate that I didn't…" Luke started. "That night on the albiore, just before we went to Eldrant. I was going to tell you…" Luke sighed. "That I love you." He looked down at her. The pale moonlight from the window shone right on her face, and she looked absolutely beautiful. She smiled and relaxed further into his arm.

"When we said goodbye for the last time, you didn't hear the last part of my goodbye." Tear admitted. "When I turned around, I said 'I love you'" Luke smiled and leaned down slightly. Tear knew what was coming next.

The kissed, and let all of their worries melt away into the silence. After all this time. Waiting for each other, they were here together. They fell asleep soon after, enjoying each other's company. However this would be their last peaceful night for a long time.

* * *

Guy's manor was wonderful. It had at least 15 bedrooms, all lining the hall on the top floor, and at the end of the hall there was a staircase that lead down into a giant room that had a large window that stretched across the entire back wall, overlooking ocean. There was a small door that lead to the kitchens, and a small area for a piano and a couch, and in the center of the room was a long table that had several chairs all lined up. Guy, Jade and Natalia were already awake. Guy was looking out the window at the ocean, and Jade was reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee. Natalia was sitting at the piano playing a version of Tears hymns that she had come up with. Anise leaned over the staircase in her sleep wear looking very distraught.

"Have any of you seen Tear?" She said tiredly

"She's in her room isn't she?" Natalia asked. Anise shook her head.

"Nope I checked. None of you have seen her?" Anise looked around at each of them, but they all shrugged.

"Who are you looking for?" Tear had come up behind Anise on the staircase, groggy with sleep. Anise jumped and turned around.

"Oh hi there. I was looking for you. You weren't in your bed this morning." Anise raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was… uh…" Tear failed to come up with an excuse. She couldn't tell them she had spent the night in Luke's room, but as always, Jade caught her.

"My my Tear, being a very naughty girl aren't you?" Jade mocked her not even looking up from his newspaper.

"It's not like tha-" She tried but Guy interrupted.

"Please, PLEASE tell me you didn't… In my house!?" He made a disgusted face.

"What's wrong?" Luke had come up behind Tear and Anise. He scratched his head and yawned.

"Luke!" Guy, Anise and Natalia all accused. He looked around surprised and bewildered.

"What'd I do?!" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"I spent the night in his room that's all!" Tear shouted, and they all sighed.

"Thank god for that." Guy said, and with that, the cooks all came out with their food and put them on the table for breakfast.

The table was lined with waffles and pancakes and toast and eggs. They all sat down and began to eat. They ate in silence as the food was so good it distracted them all from thinking about conversation. Jade finished first, so he spoke up and broke the silence.

"Well now that Luke is back, and we're all here together, I think now would be the best time to make my announcement." He looked at them all as they continued eating. "I've been given an order by Emperor Peony to restart the planet storm."

"But won't the miasma come back if we do that?" Anise looked over her plate at Jade.

"Well in case you forgot, our ever suicidal friend here," He gestured at Luke "Neutralized the miasma, and since Eldrant is gone, there isn't any reason it shouldn't be running. Really, having it gone now is more of an inconvenience than anything."

"You're right." Guy jumped in. "Fontech won't work and fonists can't use spells without it." Jade nodded.

"Correct. So, if you're all feeling up to it, Peony wants us to do it." Jade finished, and gave a questioning look to each of them. They all nodded in approval.

"Alright then. We'll do it, but do we have the Albiore?" Luke asked.

"I'll contact Sheridan and ask them to have Noelle bring it over." Guy said, and they all finished eating.

"But what about the girl upstairs?" Luke asked

"What about me?" A voice came from the stairs. The girl they had found in Tataroo Valley walked down the stairs. "And also, this girl has a name." She added with a grin. "My name is Cassia." Sat down at the table next to Jade, and looked over at Guy expectingly.

"She seems to be good with a sword from what we saw. Why don't we bring her with us?" Anise asked.

"I don't see why not." Jade said, shrugging.

"But she's so young! She doesn't look any older than 15!" Guy protested, then added. "No offense Anise." Anise frowned with mock annoyance.

"Kid!" Cassia exclaimed. "Excuse you! I am 21 thank you!" she tried to look offended but ended up smiling. "Look, you may have just met me, but I can help you out. Besides, you may need my help. Please take me with you." She pleaded. Everyone turned to look at Luke for approval.

"Alright then. You'll come with us." He said and Cassia nodded in thank you. "We'll head to the radiation gate first."

* * *

After breakfast they all went to their room to prepare their things for the excursion. Cassia was in her room sharpening her sword when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." She called as she put her sword into its sheath and laid it beside her. Guy opened the door and came inside.

"What's up?" Cassia asked, turning to face him.

"I was just wondering if I could ask you something… about where you're from." He really wanted to ask where she got her tattoo from, but he thought it might be impolite to just ask right away.

"I'm not from anywhere. I don't have a home, I just travel between the countries." Cassia replied calmly, but Guy caught a tint of hesitance in her voice. _She's hiding something_ he thought.

"Don't you have a family?" He pressed on. Cassia frowned, and put her hand to her left shoulder, where her tattoo was.

"I _had_ a family. A mother and a Father, and an older brother to. But they're gone." She clawed her skin slightly, then relaxed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He wanted to go and comfort her, and felt guilty for not doing so, but his phobia held him in place. "I know how you feel. I had a family once too." Guy sighed.

"I see…" Cassia muttered. She was glad that she could sympathize with Guy. "Anyway, is that all you wanted to know?" She looked back at her sword, which she wanted to continue sharpening.

"Actually yes. You're tattoo. It looked almost familiar when I saw it. Would you mind telling me where you got it from?" He gestured at her shoulder.

_how could it look familiar to him? _ She wondered. "It's my family crest. Everyone in my family gets one at some point." It was a complete lie, and Guy saw right through it. She laughed. "Kind of a strange custom isn't it?"

Guy laughed too. "Yeah I guess so. Anyways, you'd better finish packing. The Albiore will be here tomorrow- our transport." He added at the end realizing she didn't know what the Albiore was. Cassia nodded, and Guy closed the door behind him.

_What is she hiding? _He thought.


	3. Questions

**Author's Note**

**Sorry this one's a little late. I wasn't able to work on another chapter last night because I was sleeping for once. Also, I made a slight mistake in a previous chapter, but I've fixed it now, so if you're wondering why Cassia suddenly switched fighting styles, there's your answer :P Anyways, Tear X Luke as always. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tear slept in Luke's room again that night. She loved being around him. Now that she had him, she was never letting go. He loved her and She loved him. That was all they needed for now. Luke was mumbling in his sleep, and Tear smiled at his childishness. Although she couldn't blame him. He was only nine years old. "Tear…" He would mumble every now and again. She loved hearing him say her name like that. Even if he _was _asleep.

Luke woke up screaming. Tear jumped up and looked over at him startled. He was clawing at his chest, shouting and screaming bloody murder. He was panting and sweating, and looked around wildly, still half asleep.

"Luke! Calm down!" Tear shouted, grabbing him and turning towards her. He looked terrified of something. Eventually, he saw Tear infront of him clearly, and stopped shouting.

"Tear…" he said, and then laughed slightly. "Sorry. I just had a bad dream that's all." Tear scowled at him.

"Don't do that again! You scared the life out of me!" She slapped him across the arm playfully. He put his hand to his arm and pretended to look hurt. They both burst out laughing. Suddenly someone came bursting through the door. It was guy and he had his sword and sheath with him, looking ready for a battle. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of plaid pants.

"Luke! All you alright?!" He exclaimed urgently. He scanned the room, and after finding no sign of danger he relaxed. "What the heck was that?!"

Luke laughed slightly. "I just had a bad dream that's all." He shrugged his shoulders. Guy shook his head.

"You are such and idiot." He put his head in his hand. When he looked up he saw Tear looking at him. "What are you doing in here?" Guy gestured towards Tear.

"She spent the night here again." Luke said casually. He didn't mind talking about Tear with Guy. The two were best friends after all. Guy smiled.

"Luke the lady killer. Has a ring to it." Guy teased, receiving a glare from Tear. "Alright, alright." He backed up putting his hands up. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

That morning they didn't eat a full breakfast. They were all looking forward to heading out the the absorbtion gate, and if even if they did eat they probably would have thrown up in the middle of a fight. They all sat on the front porch of the manor waiting for Noelle to come up in the albiore.

Cassia came up behind Guy. "Hey, I was wondering…" She looked down at Guy's sword. He followed her gaze and realized what she was going to ask.

"The way you carry your sword… Do you fight in the Sigmund style by any chance?" Guy was hoping she would ask that.

"Yes I do. How did you know?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't keep your sheath attached to your belt. Since the Sigmund style requires both the sword and the sheath, I only assumed so." She looked down at her sword. It was very similar to Guys, even the belt. Except hers was black and red instead of orange and green. She wondered if he would notice.

"You do too don't you? I mean I saw the way you fought that Rhinossus in Tataroo, and your sheath isn't attached to your belt either." He gestured at her belt.

"You're right I do." She smiled proudly. "I've never met anyone who fights in the same style as me."

"Me neither." Guy admitted. Just then they heard a rumbling in the sky.

"That would be our ride." Luke said and stood up. The albiore landed right in the middle of the road, with a persision that only Noelle could accomplish. The door opened and Noelle stepped out, smiling and waving.

"Hey guys!" She called as they walked up to them.

"Hello Noelle. It is good to see you again." Natalia smiled at her pleasently. Noelle bowed to Natalia jokingly, and the two laughed. Noelle spent a few moments talking to the others of the group, (especially Luke) and then turned and saw Cassia standing cooly, arms crossed over her chest.

"Who's your friend?" She asked putting a hand out to Cassia in way of greeting. Cassia stuck her gloved hand out and took hers, shaking it.

"I'm Cassia. Nice to meet you." She nodded her head in respect to Noelle. Noelle returned the nod, and then turned back to the albiore.

"Alright, all aboard!"

* * *

"Man it's good to be back in here!" Guy cheered. He wouldn't stop smiling as he looked around at all the fon machinery.

"Here he goes again…" Anise groaned, and hit Guy across the back. "Snap out of it!"

Guy rubbed his back. "Hey!" he grumbled, but his mood was soon improved when he looked around at the pilots instruments.

Cassia raised an eyebrow, watching Guy admire anything and everything he saw. "Is he always like this?" She leaned over and asked Luke quietly.

"Only when there's fon machines involved." Luke muttered.

The trip wasn't very long in the albiore, but it still would take a couple hours. Guy had calmed down and was leaning against the wall by the door. Jade sat in the co pilots seat and was making sure they took the correct course. Luke and Tear sat with eachother, still catching up on the past two years, and Natalia was asking Anise about what she had been doing in the order. Cassia sat by herself, with her sword on her lap, polishing it. She sat like this for an hour, occasionally she would look out the window to see where they were, but she didn't know the region all that well, so it didn't matter too much. Eventually Luke walked up to her.

"Hey." He said cooly. Cassia looked up at him and grunted in response.

"Why don't we take this time to get to know you a little better." He suggested, talking a little more loudly this time so everyone could hear.

"That's a splendid idea Luke!" Natalia smiled, and before she knew it, everyone was looking over at Cassia.

"Uh… Well… What do you want to know?" She said putting her sword away.

"Well, Let's start with an easy one. What's your favourite colour?" Anise asked. Cassia raised an eyebrow _that's a stupid question_ she thought.

"Red." She answered, scratching her bandanna.

"Why are you so attached to your sword?" Jade gestured at her sheathed sword sitting on her lap. "You're always poilishing it."

"It's a heirloom I guess you could say." She looked down at her sword thoughtfully, as if thinking about something.

"Now for a tough one." Everyone turned around to look at Guy who was still sitting against the wall. He looked up at her. "Where are you from?"

"No where." Cassia answered coldy.

"What do you mean 'no where'" Guy pressed on with the same tone.

"I mean I don't have a home you know that." Cassia stood up angrily.

"Now hold on-" Luke started but was interupted.

"Then where _were_ you from?" Guy stood up straight, and now the two were standing on opposite sides of the room.

"That's none of your buisness." Cassia started walking towards Guy and he did the same.

"Where. Are. You. From. Cassandra Calosan Carter." Guy asked again. Everyone looked at Guy in shock. _Is that her real name?_ They all thought.

"I don't want to talk about it, Gailardia Galan Gardios.**" **The two where standing right next to eachother.

"How do you know my name?"

"How you you know mine!"

"Stop it you two!" Luke tried, but they ignored him.

"Why are you asking all these questions if you know the answer!" Cassia shouted.

"Where are you from?" Guy said one more time, calmly.

"I'm from the island of Hod!" She finally gave in, and backed away from Guy. She sat down back in her chair, and looked out the window again.

The albiore's cabin went silent.


	4. Trust

**Author's Note  
****Sorry this one is a little late, but I was tired today and didn't really have time to write. Also, there won't be any update tomorrow, (I'm going out with some friends) and yeah. That's pretty much it. No more Tear X Luke this chapter, sorry. But I promise next Chapter will have tons of fluff so hang in there.**

* * *

"Do you two know each other?" Natalia asked Guy.

"A little more than know." Guy snarled at the back of Cassia's head. "What are you doing with the Fallen Angels?" She ignored them and continued to look out the window. Everyone waited for Guy to continue, but he didn't. Luke cleared his throat.

"Care to explain?" He directed his question at Guy and Cassia, hoping at least one would answer.

"No." They both responded immediately. Luke sighed and shook his head.

"I didn't think so." He mumbled. The rest of the ride was silent. Guy didn't even blink as he glared at Cassia, looking like he wanted to kill her then and there. She continued to look out the window like she didn't care. Everyone was watching the two of them, except Jade who continued to assist Noelle. When they finally arrived at the Absorption Gate, Guy and Cassia made sure to stay as far away from each other as possible.

"Well, anyways, we should be prepared for what's to come." Jade said as they passed through the entrance to the ancient architecture. "We can't be one hundred percent sure what will happen. I expect there to be at best an earthquake or two, since it's been dormant these past years. But we don't have to worry about what the worst side effects until we start up the Radiation Gate, and get the planet storm actually running." Everyone nodded, and they walked to the warp that would take them down to the next level.

As they were walking, everyone seemed slightly on edge. Partially because of the monsters, partly because of the tension between Guy and Cassia. Every time they caught one looking at the other, they would huff and look away.

"Okay this is ridiculous." Anise walked in front of the group and stopped, causing them all to halt. "You two need to sort out your differences now or we are gonna have some serious problems." She glared at the two in turn.

"Yes, I agree with Anise. You are acting like children. It's intolerable." Natalia said.

"In that case, let's stop for a bit." Luke declared, but Guy stopped him.

"I'm not talking to that murderer." He narrowed his eyes at Cassia. Everyone looked at Cassia in shock.

"Call me what you want, but you've got it all wrong Guy." She growled back.

"Then explain that tattoo on your shoulder!" Guy demanded.

Cassia walked up to Guy and looked at her sincerely. "You're just going to have to trust me." She then made the mistake of putting her hand on Guy's shoulder.

"AH!" He screamed and backed away from Cassia, rubbing his shoulder while avoiding her gaze.

"What the heck?" Cassia looked from Guy to her hand and back again. "Did I hurt you?" She asked him looking concerned. They all laughed, as Guy looked at Cassia in horror.

"Guy has a fear of women." Luke explained through a fit of laughter. Guy shot Luke a look.

"You know it's not my fault!" He shouted defensively.

"It's still funny." Anise giggled. Cassia looked at them all in disbelief, then sighed and shook her head.

"You're ridiculous." She put her face in her hand.

"Guy, would you say it's safe to allow Cassia to continue traveling with us?" Jade interrupted, and the mood quickly darkened again. Cassia froze. _I can't. I have to keep with them. _She thought to herself desperately.

"I'm not sure. She says I'm wrong, and it could be a misunderstanding…" Guy shook his head. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Cassia sighed with relief. "Thank you. I'll explain everything when we're in a safer location. I promise." She gave a tiny, sad smile to Guy, but he continued to look at her venomously.

"Guy, you said something about the tattoo on her arm. What's significant about it?" Tear raised an eyebrow at him as they continued walking.

"It's a gang sign. They used to roam around Hod like they owned the place." Guy said quietly, like he was remembering something. "I don't ever recall you joining them." He said, this time louder so Cassia could hear. She once again, ignored him. They arrived at the second warp, which would take them even lower into the area that opened into the passage ring. Just as they were about to take the warp, they heard a series of thumps coming from behind them.

"What is that?" Luke looked around as they all drew their swords. Just as he said it, a giant monster came from above, landing right on the bridge. Luke looked at the beast, examining it. It had a goat legs, a man's body, a goat's head, and a giant hammer. Even better, It was at least ten feet tall, and pissed.

"This look almost like a…" Anise started, looking at it cockeyed. "Minotaur?"

"Minotaur?" I thought that was just a myth?!" Guy looked at it bewildered, realizing Anise was right. Just then the beast swung its giant hammer at the closest person, which just happened to be Cassia. She attempted to dodge it, but the edge of the head of the hammer hit her across the side, and knocked her back. She did a flip in the air and landed on her feet, wiping some blood from her mouth.

"I can assure you, that thing is very real." She snarled, and ran back for another attack, and the others did the same. Guy and Luke went around to its left and right sides, where Cassia went right down the middle. Natalia and Tear stood back ready to heal, and Jade and Anise started casting artes. The boys began slashing at its legs, but the Minotaur didn't even seem to notice. It was focused on Cassia. It swung its hammer at her again, but this time she managed to dodge it successfully, and slid between its legs, slicing the inside of its thighs. It roared in annoyance as she attack the sensitive parts of his legs again.  
"Go for the back of his knees!" She shouted to Guy and Luke, and just then they were all doused in water as Jade finished casting splash. Cassia groaned now that her clothes were all wet, but Guy and Luke didn't seem to mind. They must have been used to it by now. After the monster was recovering from the attack with the water, Anise came back casting negative gate, and Cassia, Luke and Guy jumped back, watching the ball of darkness envelope the creature.

"That is one hell of a nasty arte." Guy commented, listening to the screams of the Creature.

"It's even worse when it's cast on you." Luke stated, cringing as he remembered battles with Arietta.

Once the ball dissipated, the three continued attacking at its legs. However their attacks didn't do much damage. Cassia cursed as she continued slashing.

"This isn't working!" Luke called out as if he could read her mind. The Minotaur raise his hammer and was about to bring it down right on top of Guy. He rolled out of the way, but the Minotaur was coming back with another attack before Guy could react.

"Barrier!" Natalia called out, and an invisible shield covered Guy, protecting him from getting squished. The beast looked at its hammer confused as to why it didn't crush the human. The swordsmen all backed up, looking at the creature. They were hoping to draw it away from the spell casters, so they could attack it again, but the Minotaur was smarter than that. It attacked Tear, Anise and Jade all in one sweep with the great length of its hammer. Of course they all dodged it easily, but they had to start their spell casting again. Just as they were almost finished casting, the Minotaur did the same thing.

"Dammit! They can't cast any spells!" Luke cried out.

"I have an idea. Try to distract it." Cassia said, and ran at the creature, leaving Luke and Guy staring at each other in confusion. They attacked around the sides once more, attracting the creatures attention, although the monster was still watching the spell casters to an extent. Cassia dug her nails into the monsters leg, and pulled herself up onto its back. She continued to climb the creature, but it lashed out try to see what was climbing on it. Cassia cursed and dug her nails in further, praying she wouldn't fall off. Some blood was drawn from the creatures back, but with its massive size, it probably wouldn't notice. When it thought that it had gotten rid of her, she jumped onto its shoulders. It definitely noticed her this time, but it was too late. She put her sword straight through the center of its head. It wobbled around on its legs for a bit, roaring in pain. It finally collapsed dead.

Unfortunately, it was crashing right on top of Guy. He managed to dodge and roll away once again, but he didn't anticipate that there was nothing to roll onto. He fell right off the edge of the bridge, and was about to plunge into the void.

But a gloved hand caught his. Guy looked up and traced the hand back to its owner. Cassia was kneeling over the edge, with strained expression. She smiled lightly at him, trying to pull him up, but he weighed too much. Even better, Guy's phobia kicked in.

"Augh!" He screamed, looking at his hand attached to Cassias. He almost let go, but Cassia tightened her grip on his arms. He flopped around like a fish caught on a hook.

"Don't you dare… let go… because of your stupid… phobia…" She grunted, putting all her strength into pulling him up. "You're not even… actually touching me…" Guy looked closer at her hand and realized she was right. Her glove was the only part of her actually touching him.

"Don't... you... dare..." Cassia repeated, panting and sweating. "You're so… freaking… heavy…" with the last of her breath, she heaved once more, pulling him up onto the bridge. He rolled over and looked at Cassia. She was lying on her back trying to catch her breath.

"T-thanks." He whispered, still not quite over his panic attack. _She saved me, even though she's a member of the Fallen Angels… can I trust her?_ He wondered to himself. Just then Cassia turned to look at him and smiled weakly.

"No problem." She stood up, finally catching her breath. "You could have helped you know." She looked at Luke accusingly. He put his hands up in defense.

"I didn't realize what was going until you had brought him up!" He cried. She grunted and turned back to Guy.

"Trust me." She said quietly so only he could hear. Guy smiled a little and nodded.

* * *

"So how are we gonna turn this thing back on?" Luke raised an eyebrow at Jade.

"The same way it was originally done." He nodded at Luke's sword. "Using the sword of Lorelei." Jade instructed Luke on how to make the fonic glyph they would be using, as the rest stood back and watched.

"There!" Luke exclaimed when he was done. He stepped back and watched as the glyph started glowing on the floor.

"Finally" Cassia huffed, and they all walked back to the warp. After stepping over the body of the Minotaur, and taking the second warp up to the exit, they walked outside to the snowy area around the Absorption Gate. Suddenly Guy stopped walking.

"Alright Cassia. I want answers." He demanded.

"We're not safe yet. There are still monsters around." She replied and continued walking.

"You're stalling!" Guy shouted and ran up to Cassia. He grabbed her arm and whirled her around to face him. "I want to know now!"

"Guy… you touched her!" Luke cheered excitedly. Guy looked down at his hand and realized what he had done.

"Yeah. You're right I did. I guess I have gotten a little better." He muttered, before shaking his head and looking back at Cassia angrily. "Never mind that, I want answers. Now." He growled. Cassia sighed.

"I'm not stalling Guy. I genuinely don't think it's safe here. Why don't we stop at Keterburg for a while? I'll explain everything there." She looked at Guy with a sincerity. He slowly nodded.

"Alright with you Luke?" Cassia looked over at Luke. He wasn't paying attention. He was gazing off into the ocean looking away from the rest of them. Tear nudged him, and he looked up.

"Huh? Oh yea. That's fine." He said, and went back to his daze. Anise shook her head.

"He is so out of it." She mumbled, and they all boarded the Albiore and headed for Keterburg.


	5. Dreams

**Author's Note**  
**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I've been a little busy these past few days and haven't really felt inspired to write anything. I've had a bit of trouble with my mother and then getting back to school and what not. Anyways, besides that, a lot of people have been kind of ticked off that I've advertised this story as Luke X Tear but there hasn't been a lot of that. Guys. This is the 5****th**** chapter. Calm down. I haven't even gotten into that yet because I needed to get Cassia all set up. I PROMISE just stick with me for a moment and you'll have more Luke X Tear then you ever imagined. I was hoping to put this bit in later, but since you're all so eager I guess I'll have to do it now. Right then! Now that THAT'S out of the way, onto the story!**

* * *

_ A little boy with bright red hair ran up to his mother crying. "Mommy!" He mumbled into her chest as she pulled him into an embrace. There was a smile on the caring mothers face._

_"What happened this time?" She asked gently, brushing the boys hair with her fingers._

_"They made fun of my hair again!" the boy sobbed into her shirt. She pushed the boys shoulders back and looked at him._

_"What's wrong with your hair?" She titled her head sideways, giving a comforting smile the whole time._

_"They said it looks scary, like blood from a cut or something." The mother mock frowned, the way an adult would with a young child. She stuck a hand out and cradled a strand of hair that hung loose on his chest._

_"Why, I think it's a beautiful colour. Like a rose!" The boy's face lit up._

_"R-really? You don't think I look ugly?" he exclaimed._

_"Of course not. I'm your mother! I love you!" The mother said, and pulled the boy into another embrace. This time, the boy smiled into her chest._

_Suddenly the scene started to blur a little. Blackness came and swallowed up the boy and his mother, and a new scene appeared. There was a small clearing, and in the middle of it was a boy, who looked to be about nine or ten. He was holding a wooden sword, and was swinging at a dummy made of cloth and wood._

_"Are you practicing?" A voice called out from the trees. The boy whirled around to see a boy with blonde hair, who looked to be about 13. He stepped out and drew his sword. Although his wasn't made of wood, it was definitely metal, and looked very lethal to the young boy._

_"Yes of course I am. I want to go out and fight with my dad one day." The boy grunted, with a mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. He decided to dismiss the blonde kid, and went back to attacking the dummy._

_"Hold your sword higher on the hilt." The blonde said quietly, trying not to provoke the child, but failed._

_"I don't need your help!" He threw his sword on the ground and stalked off. The blonde shook his head and chased after the boy, grabbing the wooden weapon as he went._

_"Common, I'm only trying to help!" He snatched the boys hand and put the sword back in it. The child turned around and huffed, looking at his sword angrily. Suddenly, the boy spun his sword around his front and brought it down towards the blondes head. The blonde easily blocked it and jumped back, ready for a counterattack. But instead he didn't attack, and just waited for the younger boy to come back. The boy obliged, and swung his sword at the blondes side. Again, it was blocked, but the two seemed to have less tension than before. They sparred back and forth like this for maybe an hour, before the two finally collapsed on the ground with exhaustion. They were panting, looking at the ground, before they looked at each other and laughed. They laughed and laughed, before once again the scene turned black, and was swallowed up by the darkness._

_There was a brief wait before the next scene showed up, but finally, there was the boy again, although he was more of a man this time. He was wearing black and red armor, and had a thick sword at his left hip. He had his hand resting on the hilt, and was standing in the street of a large city, looking up at a castle. A tall man, wearing similar armor came up behind him, except this man's armor was white. He put a hand on his shoulder, and the boy turned to look at him, eyes full of respect._

_"You don't have to leave if you don't want to." The man said in a deep voice. The boy shook his head, red hair smoothing out over his shoulders._

_ "This is what I want. I'm not changing my mind." He said firmly. The Man smiled, and put his arm around the boys shoulder, pushing him off in the direction of the exit of the city._

_"Then we'll be off!" He chuckled as they walked off. The scene was cut short as the blackness swallowed them up yet again, and they faded into the darkness. One final time, the void let up, revealing a bright white room with beautiful statues in the background, framing a doorway that was maybe thirty feet tall. The boy with the red hair stood in the middle of the room. His black armor was stained red as he stood before a pile of corpses. He looked exhausted from fighting, but to his annoyance, he saw more soldiers coming at him, running up the stairs. As they approached him, he raised his sword yet again, and fought for his life. But it wasn't enough. One of the soldiers stabbed him through his chest, and as he cried out in pain, another sword went through his back, and then another. He coughed up blood, but despite the pain, he killed the remaining soldiers. He staggered back, looking down at the sword through his chest. He grabbed it by the hilt, and struggled to pull it out. Then he through it to the ground, and for a brief moment he felt a wave of relief. He leaned against the wall, grinding his teeth in pain._

_"It looks like I…." He looked up at the sky. "Had a little trouble… the rest is up to you..." He finally sank to the ground, and with that, the boy with the red hair died._

* * *

Luke woke up shouting at the top of his lungs. He put his hands across his stomach where the sword had been, and then relaxed a little to find it missing. He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them up wide, trying to rid the sleep from them. He chuckled slightly, and ran his fingers through his hair. He was sticky and sweaty. He collapsed back down into his bed and looked up at the canopy. _That boy… he looked like…_ Luke thought, then smiled and shook his head feeling foolish. _Naw… couldn't be._ He swung his legs off the side of the bed, and walked into the bathroom. They had just arrived at Keterburg Hotel last night, and were going to be gathering supplies from the various shops around town, and just relaxing in general. They needed some R&R, and since there was no particular hurry, they decided to hang out for a while. They were going to head to the Radiation Gate in the next couple of days, but really no one was eager to leave.

Luke washed his face first, and when he wiped off the water with a towel, he looked at himself in the mirror. He did bear a striking resemblance to Asch, especially now when his hair was grown out again. But it was their eyes that set them apart. Not the color, but the look in them. Luke was full of compassion and kindness. Asch's were full of a bitter hatred and were cold. Luke smiled at his reflection, and saw Asch smiling back. He silently thanked Asch for allowing him to be alive right now, and hopped in the shower. When he was done in the bathroom, he walked into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, and shivered at the cold room, letting the steam swirl around him. He put on his regular clothing, and headed out.

Just as he opened the door, he nearly whacked into Tear in the hall way. She had been standing outside his door waiting for him.

"Uh… Were you waiting there the whole time?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tear replied, as if it were completely normal. Luke laughed awkwardly, and Tear rolled her eyes. "Want to go… I don't know… for a walk?" She asked shyly.

Luke stopped laughing, slightly shocked at the request. Then he smiled. "Sure!" 

* * *

They walked around the town square, in front of the Casino. The town was empty, as it was earlier than Luke thought it was. The cool morning air made Keterburg seem even colder.

"So… What do you want to do?" Luke turned and looked at Tear as they walked.

"I don't know. I was bored so I thought we could just walk and talk." She shrugged. She was wearing a large black coat and boots over top of her usual oracle knight uniform. Luke had to admit, even though it was a large and clunky outfit, Tear still looked beautiful. He stuck out his hand and she took it. They walked along, around the square, before Luke finally spoke up.

"What do you think we should do after we start the planet storm up again?" He asked. Tear smiled and squeezed Luke's hand.

"Whatever you want to do." She smiled.

"I want to go live somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about moving to Grand Chokmah. I'm sick of Kimlasca." Luke chuckled a little, thinking about his uncle.

"You could live with Guy." Tear suggested. Luke laughed again.

"I've lived with him for long enough."

"You could… Live with me." Tear said quietly. Luke looked over at her surprised, but she was staring at the ground. He couldn't see her face but he could tell she was blushing.

"I'd like that." He said, trying to make Tear feel less awkward. Tear looked up at him smiling.

"Really!?" She cheered. Luke had never seen her act so childish.

"Really!" He confirmed and she pulled him into a hug. They stayed like that for several minutes, before they continued walking. They didn't talk for a while, as Tear was so happy about this great news. Eventually their feet led them to the bench that sat under a canopy in the middle of the town. Every now and again someone would walk by as the town started to come to life, but it wasn't busy yet. Tear leaned her head on Luke's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Luke…" Tear muttered, looking up at him. He was staring at the sunrise as it came over the ocean. The face encompassed his light, and he looked like a god with his face glowing like that. He was everything Tear loved. He looked down at her with his big emerald eyes.

"Yes what is it?" He asked. She got lost in his eyes, and wanted so badly to ask him, but she wasn't ready yet. What if something happened at the Radiation Gate? She couldn't ask him. Not yet.

"Um… W-what do you think of Cassia?" She asked quickly, choosing the first question that came to mind. Luke looked back at the sun, and once again Tear admired his visage.

"She seems like a good person, and she's good with a sword, which, when you're us, is handy. I think we can trust her. For now." Luke said with a sense of authority that Tear loved.

"Mm…" Tear sighed, relaxing into Luke's shoulder some more and closing her eyes.

"Hey Tear?" She opened her eyes again, and found Luke's face right in hers. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to ask his question, but he didn't say anything. Instead he leaned into her face, and put his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, but then she smiled and kissed him back. his lips felt soft and warm. When he pulled back, he put his forehead to hers.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered definitely, staring into her eyes.

"Likewise." Was all she said, and then kissed him again.

* * *

"Guy?" Cassia knocked on his door. A voice came from behind it, moaning with sleepiness. She opened the door slightly and stuck her head in. Guy was looking over at her, lying in bed.

"What?" He groaned into his pillow. Cassia moved around the doorway and closed it behind her.

"We need to talk." She said firmly. Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Now?" He whined with disbelief. He sat up to face her, and the blanket fell off his bare chest, but he quickly pulled it back up, hiding from the cold air of the room.

"Well I was actually hoping to talk over breakfast, I was just coming to get you." Cassia shrugged. Guy moaned and crawled out of bed. He was wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pants, and he walked across the room to his bag. He pulled out his clothes, and then looked at Cassia, who promptly turned around looking out the window.

"Alright then let's go." He announced when he was done, Cassia followed him out the door. They walked down the hallway, and as they stood waiting for the elevator, Jade walked up to join them.

"Good morning." He said in his usual bright tone. Guy and Cassia both grunted in greeting, not changing from their position looking at the elevator door. "Where are you two going?" Jade asked looking over at them.

"To get breakfast." Guy replied sleepily.

"Oh good! I was heading that way too." He smiled charmingly. _No you weren't you just want to spy on us. _Cassia thought bitterly, but then the doors slid open, and the three of them stepped inside. Jade hit the button for the second floor, and Cassia stared at Guy uneasily. She was hoping to talk to Guy alone, but she guessed she didn't have a choice now. The doors opened again to reveal a dining room. They sat down at a table, Cassia sitting across from Guy and Jade. They were both staring at Cassia, who was trying to avoid their gaze.

"You wanted to talk?" Guy said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah… It's about time I explained isn't it." Cassia laughed sheepishly, and looked up to meet Guy's gaze. He was glaring at her, eyebrows furrowed. Cassia almost winced at the looked, but kept looking at him.

"Damn right it is."


End file.
